Le reste du monde
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Parfois, à force d'entendre certains mots, on finit par perdre leur véritable sens. Du moins, jusqu'a ce qu'eux nous retrouvent. C'est ce qu'il se dit, lui qui attend dans cette chambre d'hotel.[OS, POV, yaoi]


Titre : Le reste du monde.

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Gundam Wing

Grade : PG 13 ( K+)

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent a Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency. (Bien que j'aie bon espoir de me marier un jour à Mr Setsu. Si, si. Lol)

* * *

**Le reste du monde**

¤O0O¤

Lentement, nonchalamment, avec pudeur et réluctance presque, je me déshabille. Laisse tomber un à un les remparts à mon corps que rencontrent les regards extérieurs.

Mis à nu, réellement, plus que lorsque je me retrouve dans l'intimité rassurante et quotidienne d'une douche ou d'un lit.

J'enlève mes vêtement debout, en fixant éperdument l'arcade de bois brun qui constitue la porte de la chambre. Il fait sombre ici, entre les murs de papier-peint jaune et ça aide un peu à se sentir moins seul. Comme les bruits extérieurs qui traversent les murs fins du bâtiment.

J'ai toujours l'impression que les bruits venant des trottoirs d'une ville ont la couleur des néons de pub clignotants, rouge et bleu et blanc sale. Brillant, vif et éphémère.

Finalement, ce sont des bruits incongrus, mais ils ont tous les mêmes couleurs, ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

Pendant que le bruits feutrés venant de la rue continuent de se faire entendre, je déboutonne, dénoue et déplie et ouvre sans cesse, avec acharnement.

Le tissus se détend, se relâche autour de mes membres et finit par se froisser avec un petit bruit étouffé sur le sol.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus que mon regard posé sur mon corps, je me dirige vers le lit de fortune qui emplit une bonne part de l'espace de la pièce.

Le couvre-lit usé est en harmonie avec les rideau à moitié tirés qui entourent la fenêtre, comme s'ils avaient été cousus du même tissu. Quant à la fenêtre elle-même, je décide de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les traces de saleté qui troublent les vitres, pour mieux regarder les rubans dénoués qui enserrent encore le tissu carmin.

Il y a un petit renfoncement dans le mur à cet endroit-là, qui me rappelle les alcôves d'un vieux théâtre.

Et bien, c'est vrai que cette chambre va être le décor qu'un drôle d'acte, finalement.

Je me retrouve nu, sur le rebord d'un lit à drap de velours rouge, tout élimé par le temps. A peine assez de lumière pour voir l'étendue lisse et blanche de mon corps, qui se répand sur le pourpre du tissu.

La rue se tait un instant. Trois coups à la porte, et puis tout va commencer ?

Je crois entendre l'air d'un vieux tango qui suinte des murs, mais le bruit cesse aussitôt.

Comme les autres.

Le silence qui englobe brutalement la chambre semble ne pas avoir de fin, comme il semble ne pas avoir commencé un jour. Ma tête tourne.

Soudain, je ne me souvient plus pourquoi je me retrouve ici.

Ce vide autour de moi, c'est comme un éblouissement dans ma tête, et mes yeux se ferment sous son impulsion violente.

Mais si, bien sur, rappelle-toi.

C'est toi qui lui a donné rendez-vous ici.

Tu lui a dit que tu l'attendrais, à cette heure dans cette chambre dans cet hôtel à trois sous dans cette ville dont tu ne te souviens plus le nom mais où vous vous trouvez en ce moment.

Et lui, il t'a regardé, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient voir l'éclat blanc de l'émail de ses dents, et il a acquiescé, il a hoché a tête.

Oh, cette chambre est vraiment minable. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte quand je suis venu repérer les lieux, hier.

A moins que ce ne soit pour ça justement, que je l'ai choisie.

Inconsciemment ?

En repensant à toutes les chambres que nous avons occupées dans le passé, la même constatation s'impose.

Toutes des pièces sans beauté, sans apparat.

Mais à l'intérieur d'elles, sa propre valeur ressort encore mieux.

Notre perfection contraste violemment avec ces décors miteux.

Perfection. Un mot qui ne s'accorde avec mon nom que s'il est accompagné du sien.

Le seul mot qui convienne, et qui s'impose à mon esprit, quand nos peaux se touchent, à ces moments-là.

Et c'est bizarrement ironique de voir que je cherche les endroits les plus laids pour accueillir l'acte le plus beau à mes yeux.

Peut-être que c'est aussi une manière tordue de nous préserver. Du reste du monde.

Parce qu'au fond, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on nous voit. C'est bête.

Toute personne normale aurait envie de vivre avec lui au grand jour, de se promener main dans la main, de l'embrasser en public.

Moi pas. Pas encore, en tout cas. On est encore trop fragile, je suppose.

Non, bien sur que non. C'est faux.

Je pourrais me dire que si on en fait un secret, c'est pour le bien de notre cause, pour que notre groupe reste soudé, pour ne pas que la guerre et notre ennemi nous sépare, mais ce serait mentir.

Et c'est bien connu, je ne mens jamais.

Pas même à moi.

En fait, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est moi qui suis trop fragile, pas notre relation.

En vérité, je crois que j'ai peur. Dans la nuit, quand je suis avec lui, je ne crains rien. Mais si l'on traverse le rempart de nos chambres d'hôtel, alors j'ai peur de la réaction des autres, et de sa réaction, à lui.

Etre dénigré par le reste du monde me ferait mal, bien sûr, mais je le supporterais. Ce que je redoute le plus, c'est qu'il se détache de moi, ne serait-ce qu'en apparence, devant le regard des autres.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'a montré aucun signe d'ennui ou de peine lorsqu'il s'agissait de se séparer, devant nos coéquipiers, ou des badauds.

Devant les autres, on dirait qu'il n'a aucun mal à m'abandonner.

Oh, je sais bien que moi aussi je dois donner cette impression. Mais moi, je dois lutter et me faire mal pour y arriver.

Alors que lui, derrière ses yeux, ne me laisse pas voir ce qu'il ressent dans ses moments là.

Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi cette impression ?

Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas que les autres nous voient ensemble.

Les autres. Ce mot me vient de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit, en ce moment.

Il y a lui, et il y a moi.

Et le reste du monde. Juste entre nous deux.

Comme dans un conflit aveugle, une brisure au milieu de nos vies.

Ce qui n'est ni lui ni moi, ce qui peut nous faire du mal autant que nous unir.

Le reste du monde, quelque chose qui est imparfait, puisque nous n'en faisons pas partie.

Je nous en éloigne le plus possible, dresse des barrières de murs fin encollés de jaune, des murs de chambre d'hôtels de passe, là ou le reste du monde ne nous trouvera pas.

Et je lui donne rendez-vous dans un endroit qui n'a rien d'accueillant, ou toute personne normale n'aurait jamais envie de se retrouver.

Pour que les autres n'aient jamais envie d'entrer dans notre intimité.

Pour qu'ils détournent les yeux.

Comme ils savent si bien le faire.

Nous, contre le reste du monde. Une phrase qui fait très sérieux et galvaudé, très cliché, mais qui ne m'a jamais semblée plus juste que maintenant.

Même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement vraie, qu'elle sonne faux à mes oreilles.

Je sais bien que la totalité du monde n'est pas contre nous. Il y aura ben des gens pour nous accepter, j'en suis conscient. Nos amis, nos proches et tous ceux qui on l'esprit assez large ou qui vivent la même situation que nous.

Bien que sur le moment, j'ai envie de dire que personne ne nous ressemble. Que nous sommes uniques. Précieux, en un sens.

Et cette pensée me rassure.

Parce qu'elle justifie un peu le besoin que j'ai de nous protéger à ce point, tous les deux.

C'est insensé cette envie, non ? Puisque je sais que tous les efforts des autres pour nous séparer ne feraient que nous rapprocher.

Mais tout de même. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de préserver la clandestinité de notre relation.

Après tout, j'ai aussi conscience de cette autre partie du reste du monde, celle qui nous rejetterait, nous éviterait. Nous tacherait de son opinion crachée, étroite et méprisante.

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'ils nous voient. Leurs regards… sous leur regards, nous serions moins purs, nous serions moins nous.

Sous les quolibets et les insultes, nous serions peut-être moins heureux.

Mais nous serions ensemble, tout le temps.

Enfin, si j'avais l'intention de paraître cultivé, raffiné et lyrique, je dirais que notre couple ressemble à une fleur de l'ombre.

Qui s'épanouit seulement dans l'obscurité.

Ben quoi ? C'est beau les livres.

Même ceux que l'on trouve au détour d'une poubelle, la couverture déchirée, l'encre presque diluée, les pages pleines de poussière.

Les mots peuvent faire mal comme ils peuvent être… beau.

Comme les regards, en fait.

J'entends d'ici les ricanements d'une certaine personne…

Ou comme une fleur du mal, pour les plus littéraires et les plus idiots.

Oui, quelque chose de si étrangement beau et exotique que c'en deviendrait monstrueux, et de paradoxalement in montrable.

Rien qu'un amour homosexuel, finalement.

Si j'avais envie de paraître réaliste et blasé par contre, je pourrais dire que je ressemble à une pute attendant son maquereau.

Ou l'inverse, d'ailleurs.

On dit que les amoureux sont seuls au monde, souvent.

Je ne sais pas si cela est applicable dans notre situation.

Pas que je ne sois pas incurablement amoureux, bien sûr. A ma manière, je le suis. Seulement, nous n'avons jamais été vraiment confronté à ce cas de figure. Nous nous voyons seulement quand le reste du monde nous tourne le dos.

C'est quand le reste du monde n'existe plus que nous commençons.

Alors, nous sommes forcément seuls, parce que nous formons ensemble un autre monde, aussi absurde et simpliste que cela puisse paraître.

En parlant d'absurdité, je me rends compte que je suis de train de laisser ma main droite courir sur mon ventre nu depuis un moment déjà. Caresser et penser, ce n'est pourtant pas des choses que l'on associe souvent.

Je n'ai pourtant pas froid.

Mais je fais souvent ce geste.

Je ne sais pas, quand je fais ça, j'ai l'impression de recevoir au moins un peu de compagnie et de chaleur.

Il y a une main qui me frôle et me réchauffe.

Même si ce n'est que la mienne, bien sûr.

C'est tout de même rassurant, et ça reste une caresse agréable, bien que ce ne soit moi qui me la prodigue.

Si l'on me voyait faire ça, on croirait sûrement que j'ai d'autres intentions que de me rassurer et de faire passer le temps…

Mas ce serait faux, bien sûr.

Entre moi et le regard des autres, il y a toujours une distance qui me paraît énorme.

Et c'est étrange, pace que j'ai l'impression que ce qui m'éloigne le plus d'eux, c'est finalement le mur invisible de nos regards.

Le grand fossé.

Rien de plus efficace et de plus cruel qu'un regard pour émettre des jugements, classer, trier et séparer les gens.

Pas besoin de vraies différences pour cela, nos regards font le travail pour nous.

Un regard, une barrière plus solide qu'un mur de béton.

De toute façon, il y a toujours eu un décalage entre la façon dont je me voyais, et l'impression que je pensais donner aux autres.

Même mon nom, qui est censé me représenter, me donnait l'impression qu'il ne m'appartenait pas vraiment.

Je me l'étais donné tout seul.

Mon nom, quelque chose qui figurait le lien avec mon passé.

Au début, ce nom m'était presque étranger.

« Duo », ce n'était pas encore moi.

Lorsqu'on m'interpellait, je marquais un temps d'arrêt pour me rendre compte que c'était bien à moi que l'on s'adressait.

Comme lorsque j'ai découvert pour la première fois mon image dans une glace. J'étais assez petit, mais pas assez pour ne pas m'en souvenir.

Sur un bout de verre rouillé, dans la cellule du père maxwell, j'avais eu le temps d'examiner mes traits longuement. C'était plus de la curiosité, de l'étonnement que de la vanité, je crois. Dans la rue, on ne s'attache pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, et on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de se laver très souvent devant un miroir plein pied.

Se regarder, c'est une perte de temps inutile.

Juste parfois, le reflet d'un ombre en mouvement derrière une vitrine de magasin qui disparaît quand on le fixe trop fort.

Alors, quand je me suis mis pour la première fois face à ma figure, dans un réduit mal éclairé, je ne me suis pas reconnu.

C'était étrange, parce que je pouvais très facilement mettre un visage sur les noms tels que « sœur Hélène », « Solo », mais pas sur le mien, tout récemment acquis.

Dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas du tout me représenter mon image. Ni n'avais vraiment essayé jusque-là.

Je reconnaissais ma voix lorsqu'elle sortait de mes lèvres, après tout je vivais avec elle au quotidien. Même si elle changeait, je n'y faisais pas attention. Parce qu'elle était là dès le début. Toujours avec moi.

Un moi sans visage jusque-là.

Mes mains et le reste de mon corps m'étaient familiers, je les voyais tous les jours aussi. J'avais l'habitude.

Mais mon reflet sur un miroir me faisait l'effet d'un étranger.

C'était vraiment moi, ces joues rondes, ces yeux à la couleur étrange ?

Mes cheveux, lorsque je les sentais contre ma nuque et mon visage, me semblaient plus doux que l'image de la masse hirsute que me renvoyait la glace tachetée.

Quant à mes yeux, je n'y avait encore jamais été confronté jusque là.

Pour moi, ce n'était que deux éléments de mon corps, parfois collés ensemble le matin, parfois picotant le soir. Quand je les refermais, c'était noir.

Mais là, en couleur et en forme sur le verre, je voyais par où je voyais, justement.

Je ne les avais pas du tout imaginés comme ça, en fait.

Ils étaient d'une nuance de bleu que je n'avais vu sur le visage de personne auparavant. Particulier, vraiment.

Quand je m'éloignais un peu du bout de verre, je voyais la tache sombre en leurs centres se rétrécir, puis s'agrandir de nouveau quand je me rapprochais. Plutôt marrant, en fin de compte.

Peu à peu, en essayant de capturer mon image à chaque coin de fenêtre, de miroir et de surface réfléchissante disponible, je me suis habitué à associer ce visage à ma voix, et au reste de mon corps.

Pendant un moment, sœur Hélène a cru avoir affaire à un nouveau narcisse, et m'a confisqué en riant la psyché ébréchée que j'avais dénichée dans le fond d'un de ses placards.

A force, je me suis habitué à mon visage comme je l'avais fait pour mon nom.

Maintenant, cela ne me donne plus de sentiment particulier lorsque je l'entends.

Il passe dans la bouche de centaines de personnes, après tout.

Sauf bien sur, quand c'est lui qui le prononce.

Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie que cela change le moins du monde.

Peut-être que ce qu'il me faut pour accepter le regard du reste du monde, c'est aussi un peu de temps.

Du temps avec lui, évidemment.

Trois coups résonnent sur le bois de la porte.

Puis, un grincement d'huis mal entretenu.

Le spectacle commence ?

Alors d'accord, en avant pour donner à cette chambre quelques heures exceptionnelles.

« Duo ? »

Mon nom.

Dans l'air velouté de la petite chambre, mon nom résonne soudain d'une manière particulière.

Mon ventre se tord d'une drôle de façon.

Juste mon nom.

Je dois l'entendre une bonne dizaine de fois par jour. Ce n'est que mon nom.

Prononcé par des tas de personnes, un nom devenu quotidien et presque indifférent.

Ce qui fait la différence, c'est la manière dont il tombe de sa bouche.

Juste mon nom. Transformé en or, prononcé par sa langue.

Quand je l'entends, je me rends compte que mon nom n'a jamais eu autant d'importance que dans ces-moments-là.

Et le regard des autres disparaît, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, puisque ce n'est pas lui.

Ce n'est pas son corps, ce n'est pas son rire, ni son nom ni aucune autre chose qui se rattache à lui.

Alors, tant pis pour le regard du reste du monde.

Puisque Heero m'appelle de cette voix-là.

Et que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il dit mon nom, juste mon nom.

Et finalement, le reste du monde n'a pas tellement d'importance.

¤O0O¤

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


End file.
